<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Morning Appreciation by lorir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257711">Early Morning Appreciation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes'>lorir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unforgettable Summer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Flirting, Romance, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane may have slept on one of the daybeds, but staying outside the house has its perks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unforgettable Summer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Morning Appreciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Birds chirp on the trees as the sunlight paints the clear blue sky with shades of yellow when Jane wakes up. For a split second, she looks around, unsure of where she is, but soon reality hits her. Choosing to sleep at the outdoor lounge of the Villa to avoid sharing the bed with Jasper isn’t exactly what she signed up for when she accepted the invitation to become a contestant at Love Island, but she knows this is a small price to pay for what comes next.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she relishes in the rare quiet moment at the Villa, stretching her arms up when she notices Levi on the other side of the pool. He rotates both arms forward and backward, twists his torso to the side, stretches his arms and legs and dives into the pool. With impressive speed, he swims from one side of the pool to another, changing swimming styles after a few laps.</p><p>From her daybed, she gazes at him, marveling at his well-built body in action. His powerful limbs move rhythmically in the water spreading droplets of water and his taut back muscles glisten under the sun. <em>He wasn’t lying about his dedication to keeping himself in good shape.</em> She bites down her bottom lip and continues to watch him until he gets out of the pool and notices her.</p><p>A slow smile spreads on his life as Levi saunters over, standing before her. “Hey, good morning!”</p><p>“Good morning! You weren’t kidding about your early workout. It looked intense,” Jane comments.</p><p>“Have you just been secretly watching me swim?” He smirks.</p><p>“And if I was?" </p><p>"It’s fine. I don’t mind if you want to look,” he winks.</p><p>“Okay then. But don’t you ever lie in?”</p><p>“Nah. Not on a weekend. If I get out of my exercise routine, I’ll start putting weight, like, fast. Hashtag athlete problems,” he jokes.</p><p>“The cost of greatness,” Jane adds with a smile.</p><p>“Truth.” Levi looks at Jane for a moment. It’s clear that she just woke up, but her long chestnut locks still manage to frame her face perfectly while the soft wavy tresses cascade over her shoulders and some of her cleavage. Her eyes are slightly puffy, yet they still look lovely to him. “Did you sleep okay? It’s pretty cold out here.”</p><p>“I’m fine. The duvet helped a lot,” she pats the thick bedding covering her body from the waist down.</p><p>“You look really cosy, all huddled up in bed. It’d be really nice to just cuddle up with you.”</p><p>“Is that so?” She smirks.</p><p>He nods with a suggestive smile.</p><p>Jane slides to the side on the bed and lifts up the duvet. “Be my guest.”</p><p>Levi clambers into the daybed with, his strong arms encircling her body while he makes himself comfortable. His skin feels incredibly soft, even though he’s cold and wet.</p><p>“Oh, mate! You’re all wet. This was a bad call,” she pushes him away playfully.</p><p>“Don’t be mean. I’m cold,” he pouts, pretending to be sad.</p><p>Jane snuggles up against him. His chest feels a bit chilly, but his embrace is surprisingly warm. Yet, he’s still wet. “Nope. Get out,” she mocks, shaking her head.</p><p>“Aww…” He laughs and kisses her shoulder and cheek before sliding out of the bed. “Worth the shot,” he shrugs, giving her a cheeky grin. “Anyway, I need to shower. Catch you later.”</p><p>“I’m counting on it,” she hints.</p><p>He chuckles softly and walks away. </p><p>Still remaining on her damp daybed, Jane watches him again get into the house, tilting her head to the side while she stares at his backside with a smirk. Yet, she wonders if there’s more to him than her eyes meet. “I guess that’s only one way to find out,” she murmurs to herself and gets out of the bed, folding the duvet and carrying it inside the house with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>